You Are My Sunshine
by Seito
Summary: Namimori was a town that was said to be blessed with sunny weather and beautiful clear blue skies all year around. Scientists were baffled at this. But if you asked the right people in Namimori, they would tell you should head to the shrine, bring some espresso, green tea and something sweet. Don't forget to bring tiny forks. For you see, at the shrine lived two weather fairies.R27


Anon prompt over on tumblr. Tiny weather fairies. Tiny weather fairies! My heart can't handle this level of cute.

* * *

It was said that the weather was unpredictable and unruly. That it could not be controlled.

This was not completely false.

But it wasn't completely true either.

Namimori was a town that was said to be blessed with sunny weather and beautiful, beautiful clear blue skies all year around. Even when it was blessed with rain, the sun still hung out in the sky ever bright. The storms were tame in comparison to other areas and not even the densest of clouds could completely block the sun's rays and hide the brilliant blue sky.

Scientists were baffled at this.

But if you asked the right people in Namimori, they would merely smile knowingly at you. If you asked them the right question, they would whisper in your ear that you should head to the shrine, bring some espresso, green tea and something sweet. Don't forget to bring tiny forks.

For you see, at the shrine lived two weather fairies.

* * *

"Why is he here?!"

"Reborn!" A small black haired fairy was tackled by an equally small brown haired one. "Be nice," the small brown haired one said. "Colonello came all the way here just for us! Sasagawa-chan asked for rain remember! Rain!"

The third blond fairy snickered. "I came because Tsuna asked me to," Colonello said, leering at the brunet.

Tsuna let out a meep.

Reborn snarled, placing Tsuna behind him. Tiny little balls of light flickered to light around Reborn, illuminating Reborn's yellow tinted wings. Reborn was a Sun Fairy, responsible for sunny weather. Despite his rather… violent nature, the citizens of Namimori found him easy to please with an excellent cup of espresso.

Around Colonello, water began to gather. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Colonello was a Rain Fairy with blue tinted wings, ushering in gentle showers or in combinations with Storm Fairies (like Fon) raging typhoons.

Tsuna on the other hand was a Sky Fairy with orange tinted wings. Unlike the other weather fairies, he had no element to call his own. But Sky Fairies were rare, holding the balance of weather in check. Sky Fairies created the bluest of skies, the richest sunsets and the brightest sunrises; the cleanest air and that rare, content, inner harmony and peace. It was against the sky that the other elements the weather fairies held gleamed to their fullest.

"Enough," Tsuna said sternly because Reborn and Colonello could destroy the shrine. Kawahira-san took care of the shrine for them, being tiny little fairies no bigger than the size of a human hand.

Like chastised children, the elements faded away from around Reborn and Colonello. All other weather fairies bowed to the will of a Sky Fairy.

"Colonello, just a gentle spring shower please?" Tsuna asked. "Sasagawa-chan stopped by the shrine, asking for rain. Her garden hasn't been getting enough water, despite her attempts to keep it freshly watered. Enough for three days please."

Colonello compiled, weaving the spell of rain into the air. Drip. Drip. Drip Drop. Slowly the rain began to fall from the sky, dampening the city.

"Thank you Colonello," Tsuna said with a smile. He held pointed the container of cake that Sasagawa-chan had left for the Rain Fairy. "That would be your offering from Sasagawa-chan."

"You can always come and live with me Tsuna," Colonello said with a grin.

Reborn let out another snarl, but before he could tackle the blond, Tsuna held out his hand.

"No thank you, Colonello," Tsuna said, shaking his head. "My place is here with Reborn. Thank you for coming all the way out here, though."

"Anytime Tsuna," Colonello said. He left with a wave, vanishing off back home, taking the container with him.

Once he was gone, Tsuna hugged Reborn. "There's no need to get jealous Reborn. I love you, remember?"

Reborn buried his face into Tsuna's fluffy brown hair. "Why did you call him and not Takeshi?"

Takeshi was another Rain Fairy and though he never said it aloud, Tsuna knew Reborn actually liked Takeshi. Which was fair, because Tsuna liked Takeshi too, and Takeshi was an easy person to like. Not to mention Takeshi was very much attached to Hayato, a Storm Fairy and thus not a threat to Reborn. (As far as Tsuna understood at least. Something about Colonello always set Reborn off. Oddly, Tsuna was pretty convinced that despite all the flirting Colonello did, Tsuna was sure Colonello actually liked Lal Mirch, another Rain Fairy).

"Because he and Hayato are off creating a strong storm off the coast of Hokkaido," Tsuna said. "Think of it this way, with Colonello's spell in place, we have a vacation for the next three days. There's that new anime movie being released tomorrow. We can go to the theater to see it."

Reborn pulled away slightly, peering into Tsuna's brown eyes. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

Tsuna hummed. "Yup. We got tickets too, because the other day while you were asleep Mochida-san requested a romantic sunset for his date that night. He offered the tickets." The citizens of Namimori knew their weather fairies so well. Reborn's tastes were… very well known, thanks to the requests Tsuna always made when people made offerings for weather blessings.

"It'll be a date," Tsuna said warmly. He beamed brighter when Reborn finally relaxed and returned the smile with a small one of his own.

Smiling, Tsuna ushered Reborn back into the shrine where they could spend the rest of the day cuddling together. Honestly, Reborn really didn't need to worry so much.

After all, Reborn was Tsuna's only sunshine.


End file.
